projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero
Jared plays one of the worst Mortal Kombat games, which has a story and cutscenes. Synopsis Jared is one of the weird people who likes fighting games - for their story. Jared rented Mortal Kombat Mythologues: Sub-Zero so badly. Jared discusses how the game came out. This was the last game to use digitized actors as the sprites, killing its own genre before it was released. The story is a fighting game / RPG / beat em up. It didn't work. Jared discusses the plot to this sequel to the first game. At first glance, it looks rad. Jared can't turn around! The B button has to be pressed to turn around. Jared doesn't think it is that big of a deal. A glitch forces the player to turn around. There are plenty of other reasons why this game sucks. Sub-Zero has no ice moves! Getting more experience points gets the character more ice moves as he goes along. Most of the moves are practically useless. The RPG elements are so bare-boned, that it shows how little effort went into the game. Jared enjoyed the first level. Jared is destroyed against a wall. Scorpion sucks when they fight. Jared compares it to giving your little brother the controller as they mash buttons. Jared will show the funny live action motion video from the PlayStation 1 version of the game. Jared discusses the story in the cutscenes. Sub-Zero looks like he has two logs under his arms, and has been told to walk as robotically as possible. Jared finds yet another RPG where he has to find the four items of the elements, before showing Final Fantasy. Jared makes it to level 2, where the game turns into a pile of garbage. This level is filled with bullshit. Jared shows off the wind mechanics and moving platforms, and the falling platforms. Jared rants about the frustrating death traps. Jared ran out of continues by the start of the second stage, and he is playing on Medium! Jared used a cheat code to give himself infinite lives. Jared discusses the pain in the ass boss of the second level. The AI either beat the shit out of you or are really stupid. A tornado attacks kills you instantly. Jared tried to run away from the tornado, but still died. Nothing worked, because he is supposed to run all the way to the end and crouch to grab onto the edge! There are no hints or clues to tell the player about this! The Earth Temple has many traps that are impossible to see the first time through. The boss is hard too, and Jared punches him in the dick. There is nothing interesting about turning water into ice. The player has to die to figure out what they have to do. The fire boss was the easiest and his attack calls are pretty funny. Sub-Zero finds the amulet. Jared points out that the amulet was in the fire temple this whole time, so what was the point of the other levels? The nether realm level has comically over-sized hammers as death traps. Jared discusses more of the plot and reveals Shinnok. He sounds like your grandpa. Sub-Zero's plan is to escape his cell - by walking out of it! Jared discusses more annoying bosses. Mindless repetition is the only way to progress through them. Jared can't take Quan chi seriously. He is super easy. Serena shows up if you left her alive - Jared didn't. Serena is killed by Shinnok, who is amused by her death. Sub-Zero escapes the realm, and Jared discusses the ending of the game. Jared gets excited as a character says "Mortal Kombat" just as the credits begin to roll. Jared hates this game. It is the second worst thing Mortal Kombat has ever done because of how cheap it is. Jared likes the idea, but they did everything wrong. The levels are just full of death traps. Tekken 3 did this better, and Shaolin got given his own game later on. Jared finds the capture scene hilarious. Category:ProReview Category:Videos